


Momento

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 10pairings, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que realmente quería fotografiar eran las reacciones que él provocaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

Sin duda valía la pena conservar lo que podía ver a través de lentes en momentos así, cuando ella estaba simplemente concentrada en algo y no notaba su presencia.

Aun así, aun si tenía su cámara en mano, al encontrarla así prefería esperar. Podía conseguir algo mejor si aguardaba al instante en que ella apartaba sus ojos del libro y alzaba su cabeza, descubriéndolo casi inmediatamente, y la sorpresa se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

Era ese momento, cuando abría por completo sus ojos, el rubor comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro y parecía quedarse sin palabras, el que quería capturar.

—¡Fu-Fuji-senpai! —exclamó al fin Ryuuzaki, consiguiendo que Fuji dejase escapar una suave risa al tiempo que bajó su cámara.

Quizás era predecible, pero verla sobresaltarse de esa manera siempre era divertido.

—Conseguí una foto interesante —afirmó, agrandando su usual sonrisa cuando la chica bajó su mirada, obviamente abochornada.

—Pero yo...

—La próxima vez —dijo señalando la cámara, interrumpiéndola exitosamente y consiguiendo que lo observase una vez más— quiero una sonrisa.

Fuji movió su mano en un gesto de despedida, dejando tras sí a la anonadada chica antes de que ella pudiese reponerse para responder.

La próxima vez, se dijo, realmente se encargaría de hacerla sonreír y encontraría la forma de capturar ese momento también.


End file.
